Cato and Clove: Their love story
by sianyalice
Summary: Cato and Clove and perceived to be blood thirsty, brutal people. But together the two always had a mysterious relationship, was it love? please read and it would be amazing if you could review! thank you :
1. Chapter 1

When people look at Cato, they instantly see his aggressive and brutal persona. They see him carelessly murder younger children, wiping the blood from his face as if water. But they don't see him behind the camera's and blood stains. They don't see his affection and his caring manner. Me and Cato were reaped from district 2 together. Unlike some of the other district partners, I knew Cato before the reaping.

It was a few months before the reaping, and when everyone had gone to bed, I crept out of the house. The streets were practically empty, apart from the occasional drunk. Under a small tree in a quiet part of our district, I found Marcus, my boyfriend. He was slightly older, and his breath had the lingering smell of alcohol.

"Clove, what d'ya call this?" He spat, as he clumsily rose to his feet, swaying slightly. "I've been sat her for ten minutes." His voice was slowly growing in aggression, and after past occurrences, I knew not to question him.

"Sorry." I mumbled apologetically, as I went to embrace him. He shoved me off him and hastily pushed me away. My foot caught on a withered tree root and I was sent thundering to the ground. Clutching my arm, I tried hard to stop the tears that were arising in my eyes. He fell beside me, before shuffling closer.

"I don't want your lame excuses, I'm sick of them." He snarled, and he pulled me into him, trying to kiss me.

"Marcus, Marcus please get off me." I began to plead, trying to push his body away from mine. His hand began to muffle my cries and his arms kept mine close to stop me struggling. Before he could carry on, I aggressively bit his hand, and let out a scream, before I was cut off hastily from a blow to my rip cage. Panting and gasping for air, I watched helplessly as his figure rose above mine.

"This is why you deserve every single beating I give you." He snarled, as he showed his bleeding handing to me. His fist clenched and rose, and was about to give me another blow when a hand grabbed it from behind. The figure threw Marcus into the ground, before giving him a heavy punch to the face which sent him motionless only for a second. He didn't retaliate, instead just lay softly whimpering and clutching his eye. The figure brushed him away and strode over to me, his eyes full of concern. I recognised him, faintly from around school. He crouched down and softly wiped a patch of blood from my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his arms wrapping around me to try and help me to the ground. But as soon as I moved, the world whirled around me and I was plunged into darkness. The next day I woke up in my bed, and the following week at school we barely maintained eye contact. I needed to thank him, to ask him how he knew where I lived, but the embarrassment of the mind overwhelmed me, and led me to keeping my mouth shut. The next time we spoke was on the train to the Capitol.

Staring out of the highly polished glass, I estimated we'd be at the Capitol in a day or so. The sun was just setting as we departed our district, and although we had dined, the tension was too much for me to bare.

"Hey." Mumbled a voice, and as I turned round, I saw Cato leaning anxiously on the door. My mouth instantly went dry, and my palms began to sweat.

"Oh, erm hi." I replied, but my voice was full of fear almost. He seated before me, and it was only that moment I realised how muscled, but also how beautiful he was. After a while of quiet small talk, we both began to open up. He had me laughing, and at some points I even had him smiling. After a couple of hours I decided it was time to get some sleep.

"I think I'm gonna get some sleep." I yawned, as I rose to my feet.

"My compartments next to yours, I'll walk you." He smiled, and I couldn't help but beam secretly.

"This is me." I laughed when we had reached the door, and he reached up to unlock it. Just then I caught sight of some scars on his knuckles. "Is that from…?" I began to ask, but my voice trailed off as tears jerked in my eyes, and before I knew it I had slammed my door. I began to heavily sob, as my back slipped down the door and I fell to my feet.

"Clove…" He whispered gently as he knocked on the door. "Let me in, please." I didn't stop crying, I couldn't. I heard a rustle as he sat on the other side of the door. He's not going to go, I thought. Slowly rising to my feet, I tried to erase the marks of tears on my face. I opened the door slightly, before Cato bounded in and wrapped me in such a warm and strong embrace I was swept off my feet. I buried my head into his clothes, breathing him in and clinging onto him whilst beginning to sob.

"Don't worry." He soothes as he stroked my hair. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again."


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the first thing my mother had told me before I left, after the reaping. "Do what ever it takes to win. Be ruthless." These words echoed around my head, haunted me in my nightmares. I had been trained from a young age for this, yet somehow I don't feel ready. But I cant show the audience that. That wont get me sponsors. Instead I have to transform into a blood thirsty girl, to be brutal and to do anything it takes to get back home. I promised my mother she would see me again. I didn't feel like training today, but with the games drawing closer I have no choice. There's a silent knock on my door.

"We're training in ten minutes." Called Cato. Great, no time for breakfast then. Pulling on my training outfit, I met up with Cato and headed to the elevator. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, pulling me aside and studying my face.

"Yeah, just tired." I replied, showing no emotion so I wouldn't be interrogated with more questions.

"It isn't because the Games is in two days?"

"No, no of course not." I tried to smile, but my face ached and fell weak a moment later. He subtly grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator.

"Have fun training." He smiled, almost too cheerily. I don't understand how he can be so easy going when the Games are so close. Im worried that his over-confidence might foreshadow some of his actions in the game.

The days have gone by almost too quickly. I cant help but feel sick as I watch the party going on outside. People in bright, extravagant outfits dance and sing, their brightly coloured hair and whitened teeth painting the street. This could be my last nights sleep in a proper bed. I could have just eaten my proper meal. Everything I do seems to have this atmosphere to it, seems to have a final feeling to it. I stand in the shower and press all the buttons, just to maybe feel that last night of pleasure. Fragrances and spurts of water shoot at me from all directions, but don't clear the thoughts that are buzzing around my head. I should be thinking like a winner, I should be seeing things as my mother wants me to see them. I am going to win, and it doesn't matter who I will have to kill. Then all of a sudden, Cato's smile shoots into my mind. Im lost for a moment, in the memory of his embrace, before jets of cool air bring me back to reality as I am dried. I seat myself again at the large, glass window. It never ceases to amaze me the Capitol, especially the people.

"Knock knock." Smile's Cato, as he breezily strides across the room. His eyes show no signs of fear, his expressions no dread of anticipation. It almost agitates me that he is so calm.

"Hey." I smile, as I watch him sit next to me, him also mesmerized by the carnival outside. There is a long, tense silent that I fear may last, before he turns to face me. He brushes a strand of my dark hair away from my face, before staring deep into my eyes.

"Are you scared?" He asks, his voice now full of concern. My facial expression says more than words, as he pulls me into a tight embrace. "Don't be."

"But what if I di-" But before I can end the sentence he has placed his fingers on my lips. There is a slight moment that goes by, before slowly and ever so slightly, Cato begins to lean in for a kiss. His head lowers and eases to the same level as mine, before pushing softly forward. Our lips connect for a long, passionate moment, and his soft lips caress mine. When he pulls away, we both look at each other, studying each others reactions. Then, quicker and more eagerly this time, Cato pulls me in closer and we are lost in each other. Our lips barely part and we loose complete track of time as he holds me and I run my fingers through his hair. I don't want to let him go, I don't want to go to the Games tomorrow. I want to spend eternity in his arms. But then there is a knock on the door as our mentor enters and takes him away. I watch him leave the room, craving, yearning for him once again. I feel empty without his warmth, and scared about tomorrows events. I must be the brutal girl, I whisper to myself. I must win.


	3. Chapter 3

I should have killed her right then, I thought angrily to myself, as I watched the girl on fire run away with one of my gleaming knifes in her backpack. Staring down at the boy I had just killed, I felt no remorse. I wiped the blood splatter from my face carelessly, and joined the other careers. I had retrieved some good equipment from the cornucopia, and had witnessed a blood bath. But for some reason this didn't disturb me now. All of last night I had drilled into my head my mothers words, and I am going to win, to kill, no matter what it takes. The other careers laughed and joked about the deaths, saying meaningless threats about the other tributes. It almost made me jealous to see Glimmer and Cato laughing and communicating, purely because of Glimmers beauty. But I shouldn't care about Cato, being the victor is the only thought in my mind.

It was beginning to get dark, and the other careers along with myself were beginning to tire.

"Can we not camp here?" Asked Glimmer, as tucked her glistening blonde hair behind her ears.

"No, not yet." Replied Cato determinedly, as he strode ahead. Glimmer let out a long deflated sighed and trailed after him, dragging her bow as she did.

"Come on." ushered Marvel as he grabbed my arm. "You to lover boy." He shot at Peeta, who was now scanning the arena probably looking for his star crossed lover. It made me want to be sick. After climbing more torturous landscape, we finally found a spot surrounded by tree's and almost hidden in the undergrowth.

"We'll stay here tonight." Said Cato, as he set down his backpack and began to clear some space. "I'll be on first watch." I didn't complain, in reality I was drained. My mouth was beginning to dehydrate, and my stomach growled at me complainingly. I lay down next to Cato, and watched as the other careers did the same. I watched as Peeta, and the random boy we had acquired, did the same but with a more unwanted manner. The sun was setting in the arena, and we all watched contently as the deceased tributes face's appeared. Then we was plunged into darkness. Just as I was about to drift off, I felt heavy arms pull me gently. It was Cato, pulling me closer to him. I clambered silently and rested my head on his chest. My hand played with the zipper of his jacket, and I felt his head rest on mine. His fingers entwined and played with my hair and I began to drift away. His warmth radiated on mine, and his arms wrapped protectively around me. Cato must have thought I was sleeping, when he whispered something softly in my ear.

"I wont let anybody hurt you." He gently kissed the top of my head, and continued to play with my hair until I found myself dreaming. I know I should still have my mind set on the prize, but for the first time my heart ached in the realisation one of us was going to die.

"THERE!" Shouted Glimmer, as she pointed to a figure wrestling the river. The girl on fire. I let out an evil laugh accompanied by the careers, as we chased forward down the rocky landscape. She flew out of the water, limping for some reason I didn't know. I shot a glance at lover boy, who's face was now decorated with a worried expression. This should be good. "We've got you now!" Continued Glimmer as we chased her through the tree's. Her figure began to climb in the distance, as we saw her scaling a tree.

"She's trapped!" Laughed Cato, his voice menacingly scary. He stared at the tree momentarily, before trying to climb it himself.

"Kill her Cato!" I snarled, as I watched him climb quarter of the tree. However, just as he attempted to get higher, his hand misplaced on a branch, and he was sent plummeting to the ground. I wanted to scream, to run up to him and assist him, but that would only detract attention from fire girl. My palms began to sweat as I checked on Cato through a sideward glance. Luckily he got to his feet.

"Fine, I'll do it." Said Glimmer smugly, as she armed her bow, and raised it to the tree. The arrow was sent flying, and only missed her. She attempted another one, and this too missed.

"Why don't we just wait her out?" Said lover boy, his first words since the event. "She has to come down sometime, right?" We all exchanged looks, then began to look for wood.

"Come on." Smiled Cato, as he pulled myself with him. He flung me on his back as we began to retrieve wood, and I couldn't help but laugh when he began to run and I nearly fell. He set my down on a tree stump, and sat facing me. "Once we kill her, we only have the other careers to worry about. I can handle the rest of the tributes." He smiled, and even though this was an evil sentence, it was some how full of love and admiration. "Then you'll be safe." He combed his hand through my hair, and stared deep into my eyes. "And that's all I care about." He kissed me softly on the forehead, and took my hand. We returned to the campsite, and I curled under Cato's arm as I watched fire girl struggle in the tree above. Your dead, I thought to myself, as I let the darkness consume me. I was dreaming about home, dreaming about returning as a victor, when all of a sudden, a loud and deafening buzzing swarmed over me. Tracker Jackers.


	4. Chapter 4

My first instinct was to run, to escape the Tracker Jackers and get as far away as possible. My legs were speeding ahead even though my mind wasn't fully functioning.

"Get to water!" Shouted Cato, his voice echoing behind me. I contemplated running back for him, but this was Cato. He would get away. I fell into the river, the cold waves almost drowning me. The Tracker Jackers had left me, and whilst underwater I heard numerous splashes above. I brought myself to the surface, the sting in my arm beginning to burn and take over. I saw Marvel and lover boy diving underwater, followed by Cato. I saw the random boy, but I couldn't see Glimmer. Scanning the surrounding water and tree's, I waited for her blonde hair to come bounding into view. But it didn't. Then a loud cannon sounded throughout the arena, and sent birds flying, squawking in all directions. Glimmer was dead. But my attention returned to my arm, which was now undeniably throbbing in pain. Bright colours began to display in front of me, and the world began to spin fast. I tried to swim to the shore, but my arms and legs were numb no matter how hard I kicked. I felt the waves of water crashing on me, sending my useless body under the water. I couldn't breath, and no matter how hard I kicked, I just sank deeper.

"Clove!" I heard Marvels distant voice shout. I saw four strong arms shoot through the water in search for me, before they pulled me out of the water. Cato and Marvel tried to shake me awake, but my head fell back limply, and I was plunged into darkness again.

"Wake up Clove." I heard Marvel say pleadingly, his strong grip shaking me. I was slowly returning into reality.

"Cato?" I managed to choke out, my throat seizing up again afterwards.

"He's gone chasing lover boy, we think he's done a runner to his star crossed lover." Replied Marvel, his voice hard and reaching anger. "You just relax, he's fine." Marvel soothed, and I was once again taken by the darkness.

"We could have had her dead! If it wasn't for him!" Snarled Cato angrily as he paced around the forest. He told us the events of lover boy helping fire girl, and how he had tried to kill Peeta, and failed. This infuriated him. "He is more than dead the next time I lay hands on him." Laughed Cato, his voice swarmed with anger and evil.

"Where do you think he is?" Asked Marvel, as he stared at the surrounding tree's.

"Who knows." Spat Cato. "Hopefully he'll get what he deserves, and will bleed to death." This seemed to spark something in Cato, as his miserable mood was somehow lifted. "Yeah… bleed to death." He let out a final, echoing laugh before beginning to continue the long walk back to the cornucopia.

Finally, this random boy had come of use to us. We watched as he skilfully and craftily laid mines around our new found mountain of retrieved items. Food, weapons, backpacks, we had everything. Maybe this gave us the edge in the competition, I hoped. The sun was beginning to set in the arena, and I discretely crawled closer to Cato. He was on first watch, and Marvel and the random boy were consumed in sleep.

"Not many more tributes to go." Whispered Cato in my ear, as he tucked a strand of dark hair from my face. "Not long till you'll be home again." I looked at Cato and understood his emphasis on the, 'you'll.' my mother was right, all I had to worry about was winning. But I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, like deep pools of the sea, and crave him. He must have sensed this too, because without a minutes thought he leaned in and stole a breath taking kiss. One was going to be enough this time, as I pulled him closer. There was no space between us as our mouths collided, as we pulled each other closer our hands entwined passionately in each others hair. His soft kisses trailed down my neck and sent waves of pleasure through my body. He gazed into my eyes, a cheeky smile decorating his face. He was about to say something, but instead erased this sentence from his mind. "Get some sleep." I tucked my head under his arm and closed my eyes. I couldn't help wonder what he was going to originally say. Maybe what I wanted to say. I love you.


End file.
